Digimon On Deck
by Kalow Jager
Summary: The First in the line of stories I'm writing call The Whimsical Adventures of Wynnie Hewitt. What Happens when suddenly monsters come out of the computer and starts to mess with the ship's server? I guess we will have to find out!
1. Monsters

**The Whimsical Adventures of Wynnie Hewitt**

**Digimon on Deck**

**Chapter 1: Monsters**

**I do not own digimon or the Suit life on Deck - But I do own Wynnie and Emanuemon**

**

* * *

**

The warm water rained down on my head, as I scrubbed my scallop. The music was classical as I danced around in a towel choosing my clothes. Half way through the song it stopped and I have to say this was, so far, the strangest moment of my life. I am not saying that my life is not already weird enough but when a strange creature is standing in front of you that kind of looks scary and is basically calling you mommy, it is weird beyond believe. Okay, so I screamed, and ran out of my room in my towel.

"Somebody help there is a monster in my room!" Crying on, running to the sky deck, "Please! Help! Monster!"

"What is the matter Wynnie?" Addison asked.

"There's a monster in our room!"

"Okay then let's go tell the monster to leave our room," she said as if I was crazy, and grabbed my wrist, "And get you changed."

As Addison opened up the door to our cabin I peaked in, "Look there isn't anything in here."

"But I could have sworn..." She pushed me in, closed the door and then left. I am more of a quite person but I feel just as part of the or rather some of the action. Who am I kidding I am just watching a show.

It was 25 degrees Celsius outside (I don't work in Fahrenheit so I use my own thermometer) so I wore my black shorts and green t-shirt, and flip flops. I walked to the pool on the sky deck with my sketch pad and pencil case, and sat in a nice comfy beach chair. That thing kind of looked like a sloth with its arms and claws, and it had a weird head piece. I found myself erasing most of the lines I drew, and after a while of being frustrated I went to get a smoothie.

After I bought my mango kiwi smoothie, the guy behind the counter, who's name I heard respectively about around the boat as well as a few other people, who were sitting at the counter.

"Hey, was that you that was running around the sky deck in a towel?" He asked, so I gave him a death glare, "Well um... never... mind."

I went and sat down at a nearby table. Grunted as I looked at my sketch book and then pushed it away. When I heard my name coming from the group, I eased dropped a bit.

"She is so scary," The blond behind the counter said.

"And weird," his twin brother said, "I mean come on who believes in monsters anyway?"

"But they live under my bed," the bushy haired boy said, "You check every night for them for me Cody."

The thinner twin, who I guessed was Cody, sighed and shook his head.

"There are monsters on board?" The spoiled rich stupid brat London Tipton, over heard gasping, "I need you to seek and destroy, I don't want them to scare me."

"Don't worry London I am sure the scariest thing on this ship would be, her," He pointed to me and I glared with anger at him. There was a look of utter terror on his face.

"Who?"

"The evil one!" He ran away screaming.

"I still don't know who you're talking about."

Cody and his bushy haired friend where clearly trying to hold in their laughter when they could hold it no longer they exploded in great gales.

I left after I finished off my smoothie and then opened my computer in my room playing Age of empires. I think I was staring at the screen for too long or something because the game crashed I think and then something came out of the screen landed on my keyboard, and then the game was back up like nothing happened by the time that happened it was late and I was super tired.

I was woken up by Addison screaming, "What on earth is that thing!"

"Good morning Wynnie, I am Emanuemon," It was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Wha'," I yawned getting changed, half asleep "Let's get some breakfast."

I slugged off to the breakfast buffet holding Emanuemon's hand, or was it a paw or claw? I was given a lot of stares and I think a few people screamed. As I slowly came to my senses I realised that Emanuemon was not going to hurt me so I sat and ate with her.

"So what exactly are you?" I asked poking at a grape.

"I am a digimon, a digital monster."

"Is that kind of like a pokemon, oh uh never mind, they just repeat their own name over and over and over again when they talk. So how did you get here seeing as we are on the middle of the ocean?"

"I am not really sure, one moment I was in the digital world and then I ended up here."

"Interesting," I scratched my chin.

"Ahhhhh Monster!" London screamed pointing at Emanuemon.

"Act stuffed," I whispered to Emanuemon. "It's a stuffed animal," I exclaimed, "It just has a few animatronics in it to seem like a real life creature."

"Anima-who-do-wha-da?" London's said confused.

"Never mind," I palm faced myself shaking my head. I picked up Emanuemon who was surprisingly light and ran off to my cabin huffing and puffing. I grabbed my Laptop and jumped onto my bed and opened Google.

"What are you doing Wynnie?" Emanuemon asked sitting in front of me on the floor.

"Seeing if I can find if there is anything like you in the world. What did you say again Emanuemon?" I said in a serious tone.

"A digimon."

"Okay a conjunction of digital and monster," I typed in Digital Monster, "A link to wikipedia, hum? Click! It's a Japanese media franchise, anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games. I should have guessed, but then this can't be real but I am not dreaming either. Do you think you could take me to the Digital World, Emanuemon?"

I closed my laptop and set it under my bed as I lay down. I hit a hard lump as I lay down, "What's this?" I looked under my covers, "Looks like a really fancy Tamagotchi, but not."

"That's your digivice."

Meanwhile...

"Did anyone else notice that weird thing that girl had?"

"Who didn't Woody," Cody said, heading to the lobby, "Now if you don't mind I need to see if the new laptop I ordered is in."

"Aha! Mr Moseby, is the mail here? I am waiting for a package," Cody unintentionally said in sync with Bailey, it was almost like an angry bolt of electricity shot between the two.

"Let me see," Moseby look around, "Here we go one for Cody and one for Bailey. Now please take this awkwardness out of here," he waved his finger around. They grabbed their boxes and left in opposite directions.

As soon as Cody and Bailey left, Mr Moseby went to see London who was arranging to have a monster exterminator come.

"I don't care!" London said infuriated, "I don't want to be eated by a monster! So get here fast or else I'll have you poor and living in the dirt! Oh you already live in the dirt?" She grunted as she hung up.

Moseby walked up to her as she hung up and exclaimed "London what are you doing?"

"I just called the monster crushers because, there are monsters on this ship that need to be extermininated." She said with her usual finesse.

Mr Moseby groaned before saying, "There is no such thing as monsters. You should be getting ready for your video interview with that fashion magazine."

"Mr Moseby, Mr Moseby, MR MOSEBY!" Woody said repetitively, standing beside him.

"Yes what is it Woody!" Mr Moseby turned to look at him freaking out.

"What's this? It came out of the computer when you left," he held out what looked like a cream-tan coloured plush toy with a hamburger bun hat, a red and white neckerchief, a tail, blue eyes, and wing for ears.

"Woody I all ready told you I am burgermon, your digimon," At seeing the plush toy talk London and Moseby both fainted, "What's eatin' them?"

"I don't know?" they then walked off.

Meanwhile...

Cody was sitting in his room turning on his computer.

"Hey Cody can I need to use your computer," Zach came in slamming the door behind him, Making Cody jump.

"Not after what you did to my last computer," Cody said with a tad bit of anger, he lifted up his old computer showing the cracked screen.

"Hey it's not my fault Woody's super bouncy ball smashed it!" Zach exclaimed.

Cody turned to his computer "Well it was..." but was interrupted by Zach who was screaming because something appeared in front of him. Cody didn't need to turn around to see what he was screaming about. A strange creature appeared in front of Cody as well, although it was kind of cute he still screamed.

The brothers scrambled to the door, as the creatures looked strangely at them.

"I am Bearmon," the bear cub like creature with black fur, two red streaks on each cheek, a backwards facing blue ball cap that said bears on it, a blue belt that sat like a shoulder strap bag, and many belts around his hands, "and I'm your digimon Zach," It said with the cute scratchy voice of a young boy.

"And I am Lunamon, and I'm your digimon Cody," it had the voice of a young girl. *1*

"Wait, Digimon? Do you mean like the cartoon?" Zach asked as Cody fell to the floor in slight relief.

"What's a cartoon?" Bearmon and Lunamon asked together.

Bailey was sending an email home as to her receiving the package and a chocolate coloured big eared with three horns appeared. "Hi Bailey, I'm Lopmon, your digimon." It had a young famine voice.

"Aren't you the cutest thing, you kind of remind me of a bunny I had when I was younger, Choco," Bailey said instantly hugging Lopmon.

London entered her interview dressed fashionably, and ready to flaunt what she knows (which as we know, is not very much.) The interview started off well until about have way through the computer went offline and a dog like creature appeared.

"I am Labramon, your..." the creature began but all of a sudden the S.S. Tipton began to rock dangerously, and Labramon jumped into action. "I don't have time to explain but we have to go out on the deck there is an angry digimon attacking the ship."

Unable to comprehend Labramon, London ran away screaming out onto the sky deck, and nearly fell off the edge but was caught swiftly by Labramon. London came face to face with a sea serpent and ran away with Labramon on her tail. Many of the people went to safer areas on the ship making the sky deck an empty area.

"Emanuemon, what is that thing!" I was standing on deck holding on to Emanuemon watching the sea serpent raise its head out of the water.

"That's Seadramon, leave him to me!" Emanuemon said, "Lag Wave!" she lifted her hands then brought them down quickly sending a wave of electric binary code at Seadramon. The Seadramon shot a blast of ice at Emanuemon.

"Karate Fist!" Bearmon punched the ice off course into the water.

"You are so awesome Bearmon!" Zach Cheered.

"Twister!" Lopmon shouted as she created a tiny twister with her ears attacking the seadramon hitting it in the head.

"Be careful Lopmon!" Bailey cried out.

"Lunamon do something!" Cody said as they hid behind the smoothie counter.

"It's too scary!"

"Please otherwise we might end up under water!"

"Lunar Claw," She yelled clawing Seadramon with a beautiful swipe of darkness.

"Together now!" the digimon all did their attacks, leaving seadramon to turn into a bunch of pixels.

"I'm hungry now, Wynnie," Emanuemon said, the other digimon said similar things to their partner.

"Spaghetti it is then!" I said smiling, but was stop when I saw the others contemplating with each other. I decide to stay clear and just get some food.

* * *

***1* I was having a hard time discribing Lunamon so I suggest you look a picture of her and the other digimon. I will have a picture of Emanumon on Deviantart soon, so just go to my main screen for the link to get to it.**

**Please Review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Settling in

**The Whimsical Adventures of Wynnie Hewitt**

**Digimon on Deck**

**Chapter 2: Settling in**

** I don't own digimon or the suite life on deck but I do own Wynnie and Emanumon**

**Shout out to Draco3511 thank you for favouriting this, it made my day!**

* * *

"You know what," Woody was lying on his bed talking to Burgermon, who was sitting at the end of it, "You are the best non-human friend I have ever had."

"You're not too bad yourself," Burgermon said, "but do you think you could wash your feet, because they kind of smell," he plugged his nose.

"Oh Burgermon, you're so funny," Woody smiled.

"Heh heh, yah," Burgermon said a bit stiffly.

Just then murmuring came from the hallway, it sounded like Cody, "I am going to have to hide you so don't talk okay," and then the door opened and Cody started to slowly shuffle his way into the room trying to hide Lunamon under a towel.

Woody sat up and then asked, "Hey Cody, what's under the towel?"

"N-nothing," Cody said pushing Lunamon to the closet.

Burgermon Jumped up and walked over to Lunamon, "It smells like a digimon."

Cody jumped, when he finally noticed Burgermon, "You have one too?" Cody asked Woody shocked, "Why weren't you out there when the Seadramon was attacking the ship?"

Woody blinked a few times before Cody said, "A sea monster that was making the ship rock."

"I slept through a monster attack? Ah, man," Woody wind.

"Can I come out now Cody?" Lunamon said peeking out from under the towel.

"Yes you may," Cody said moving to sit in the chair that was on his side of the room.

"Thank you," she said taking off the towel and placing it on the other chair, and went to look out the porthole at the full moon.

"So what is this digital world like?" I asked Emanuemon, I was sitting on the railing of the ship outside of the hallway that lead to my cabin, with Emanuemon on my lap.

"Well there are cities, and villages, oceans and rivers, forests and mountains," Emanuemon scratched her chin, "So is this world all just made of water?"

"No, although the water is one of my favourite places to be, tomorrow we will be at port in Vancouver, which is exciting 'cause I have never been there before. Wow the moon is bright!"

"Who's out there?" Someone was opening their door, which almost made me jump of the edge, and caused Emanuemon to dig her claws into me, which made me fall backwards on my head.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the person came running over.

"Yah, yes, I meant yes. It was just a small fall," I got up rubbing my head.

"Bailey what's the matter?" Lopmon walked out of the room.

_Emanuemon_, my eye went wide as I searched around, when I felt a light tug on my shirt I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry Wynnie," Emanuemon said looking at her feet.

I bent my knees so that I could see eye to eye with her, "You were scared, I'm just grateful that we didn't fall off the edge."

"Wow it's almost like its day out, the moon is so bright," Lopmon said as she shielded her eyes with her ears.

"Let's go to bed sweetie," Bailey said patting Lopmon on the head. "Good night," was the last words I heard coming from the door before it closed behind them.

"Vancouver here we come," I said cheerfully.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Oh, sorry, I am used to talking to myself," I blushed lightly.

Tomorrow would be a big day, and I would not let my nightmares spoil it. The whole reason I was out of my room was because I woke up in a cold sweat from a dream that continued when I went back to sleep.

_A fool creature stud before me holding out its hand it wanted something. Emanuemon was right beside me telling me not to give it, but then she disappeared into the darkness. Soon I was engulfed by the darkness too, but then I was at home and something like Godzilla was attacking the town, so I ran as fast as I could until I fell into a horrible place. Humans were enslaved by many foul looking creatures, I tried to run again but it was as if I was stuck in sinking sand._

"Wynnie are you alright? Wynnie?" Emanuemon's hand was on my shoulder.

Apparently I was crying in my sleep, I hugged Emanuemon tightly, "Yah I'm fine, thank you."

I had to sneak out quietly because Addison was still sleeping. So I quickly changed my clothes, and walked out with Emanuemon on my back. I woke up early to watch the ship come into port. I heard that it always rains in Vancouver, so I had my sky blue rain jacket at hand.

London was almost woken by Labramon, who was nudging her with his nose, "London you must wake up and help find our bond."

"You want to back to the digiworld that badly?" Lopmon asked, "From what Bailey has told me, London sounds like a really stupid Bakamon. Just give it time and she'll get the digivice, and remember what Gennai said, 'All of the children from this group must get their vices before we can go back to the digiworld.'"

"I hate it when you're right," Labramon said angered, lying down.

When Bailey walked out of the bathroom Lopmon jumped, "Let's go on deck Lopmon, or would you mind if I called you Loppy?"

"Either is fine, but I like Lopmon better," Lopmon said as they left the room.

London stretched when she sat up, taking off her blind fold, and then spotted Labramon, "When did Bailey decide to let a dog stay in here?" Labramon decided to play along with London knowing that she would run off again, so he wind and put his head on her bed. "Ew, get off," she brushed the air for Labramon to get off.

Labramon moved his head to the floor. _Is she really that daft to forget yesterday?_ He thought, _What should I do that would make her interested in me?_

As Victoria island came closer into view, more and more people came out, but when it started to rain I was one of the only people on deck. Emanuemon was in my jacket, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bailey in a classic yellow rain getup, holding Lopmon who had an umbrella hat on her head.

"Hi there," She said joyfully, move stand next to me against the railing.

"Hi," I said quietly. My eyes widened as a thought came to my mind, so I dug into my pocket, to pull out my digivice. "Do you happen to have one of these?" I asked Bailey showing her it.

"No," Bailey said, "But what is that?"

Before I could even utter a word Lopmon said excitedly, "A digivice! You all ready have one! I thought it would take at least a week or two before the first one showed up! Why didn't you tell me Emanuemon!"

"I am sorry but we have not really had a chance to get together and talk," Emanuemon scratched her head.

"Okay now let's set this up before Moseby comes," Zach was holding a folded tarp. He and Bearmon began work at a giant slip and slide. It took only a matter of minutes before they had laid out the tarp and covered it with soap. "Now shall you take the honours or shall I?"

All too soon before they made a step onto it, Mr Moseby was there and mad as ever, "Zachary Martin, what on earth is this?"

"Well you see, it is a giant slip and slide," Zach said, "Mr Moseby you might want to watch out."

"I am not falling for that..." Mr Moseby started, but Woody had accidentally bumped into him, knocking him onto the slip and slide. Moseby few fast down the soapy course, until he crashed and became quite injured.

"Well Zach you have finally done it. You have finally broken Mr Moseby," Cody said, as he came over with Lunamon who was holding and umbrella, Cody was in a thick water proof coat, "Anyway, I was planning on meeting with everyone who has a digimon, and we are all going to meet in the Aqua lounge at seven, so don't be late."

"Am sorry but we have better things to do," Zach said.

"Yah," Woody concurred.

"Isn't that right Bearmon?" Zach said patting Bearmon on the back.

"Hurtful!" Woody said, "Well Burgermon, and I will have better plans."

"You're going to end up going, aren't you Woody," Cody said.

"Yah," Woody slumped over looking depressed.

"Oh Canada," I said smiling in contentment, "My home country, but not quite home. And now I can finally say that I have been to Vancouver."

"Hello I'm Cody," he said stick out his hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand "I'm Wynnie," I said confused.

"Now that we have formally been introduced, everyone who has a digimon is going to be meeting in the Aqua Lounge at seven. Oh, and you can come too Bailey," Cody finished off a bit sourly.

"For a second there I thought you were going to leave it implied," Bailey snaped.

"I wouldn't do that because I didn't want you to feel left out," he gridded his teeth.

"Do you mind?" I said, "If you want to play as an old married couple be my guest, but please do it else were, you are going to give me a headache!"

"Who are you calling an old Married couple?" Bailey and Cody said together.

I sighed and watch the land that we were passing, "I almost wish that I was alone again."

* * *

**Feels like I could/should have written more but I didn't want to feel like I was going on and on, but we will have too wait until the next chapter to find out more! So stay tuned!**

**Please Review, you may just find out that you have made my day *Smiles***


	3. Digivice Dilemma

**The Whimsical Adventures of Wynnie Hewitt**

**Digimon on Deck**

**Chapter 3: The Digivice Dilemma**

**I do not own digimon or the Suit life on Deck - But I do own Wynnie and Emanuemon**

**Shout out to The Jewel Of Life: thank you for Favouriting this!  
**

* * *

It would have seemed that 7o'clock came too quickly and I found myself about a minute late but nobody was there, "Oh come on!" I yelled to myself, "You would at least expect one of them to be here! I could be doing something else."

"I am sure that one of them will be here soon," Emanuemon said trying to be reassuring.

I clasped into a chair setting Emanuemon on my lap, placed my shoulder bag on the floor, and grunted, "They better."

Fifteen minutes later, we sat watching the fish go by, it was kind of fun. "Watching all of this fish makes me crave for sushi," We said together, then looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"But I really am hungry," Emanuemon said seriously.

I tilted my head and smiled, "Fine just stay here and I will get us some sushi."

Half an hour later, Cody and Bailey were competing to see who would be earlier. I rolled my eyes as I saw them over the top of my computer screen, I was watching the digimon adventures and I found it kind of corny, but considering it was made for little kids it was pretty good and thought it was better than the pokemon TV series, especially plot wise. Then again I never really liked pokemon.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Bailey asked walking up to me from behind the computer screen, "You're about fifteen minutes early."

I closed my laptop and shook my head, "You are about forty-five minutes late and yes I do know that there has been no time change."

"The time was changed to eight because Zach was complaining that he had a date," Cody grumbled.

"Then why didn't anyone let me know?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Zach was supposed to tell you," Cody said squeaking at the end.

I massaged my for head and mumbled, "this isn't even worthy of a face-palm," and then got up letting Emanuemon stand up and go chat with Lunamon and Lopmon, "So what is the basis of this meeting other than what's up with the Digimon, like this device thinger. Do you guys have one of these?" I was holding up my digivice which I had put onto a random piece of ribbon which had been lying around on my desk for ages.

"I believe you mean digivice, and they can't be too complex may I see," Cody said, I wanted to clobber him for that small correction but I let him take a look at it, "I don't seem to be able to do anything, here you go," he handed it back.

"That's odd," I tapped it, "I have been fiddling around with it and it has been showing me stats and stuff like that. I think this is a radar of some sort."

"What is this?" Woody's voice came from outside the lounge, when he entered the room with Bugermon they both had a turkey leg in hand he went up to Cody and asked the same question but showing him a digivice.

"So why do our digivices look different from ones in the show?" I wondered out loud.

Before Cody could say anything Bailey said, "That is because each season there is a new type of digivice, my personal favourite was the D3 from season two."

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey," Cody said shaking his head, "Everyone knows that the Card reader digivice was the best-"

I cut Cody off, "Please stop before this becomes tit for tat again," I said strongly, "So we are waiting for Zach and London."

"Only if London would accept her digimon," Bailey sighed sitting down, "Wait!" she stood up quickly, "London and Labramon? And they are talking."

"That reminds me of when London would have conversations with Evona," Cody said, "but then again, Maddie did once have a conversation with her too..." he trailed off.

"Hey London! Come over here!" Bailey said waving at her.

I had feeling that London was not going to come over but my mind must have be an alternate universe because she came over. Was it time to throw insults?

"Isn't Labramon fabulous?" She said, "defiantly and award winning dog if you ask me, and he talks too!"

Face-palm.

"I am a Digimon London," Labramon said looking up, "But at least I am a little closer to getting back to the digital world. Who would have thought that looking beautiful and being proud of it was something we have in common."

"So three of you have digivices already?" Lopmon said amazed.

"Has anyone else gotten a digivice yet?" Zach asked walking in with Bearmon.

"Everyone except those two," I said quietly inclining to Cody and Bailey, "Maybe they should spend more time just having fun with their digimon or something." Both of them looked shocked at me, "When did anyone start listening to me anyway?"

It seemed that we were going to go skiing at Whistler Park the next day. As odd as it may sound it was winter in the Northern Hemisphere, being the strange climate someone would find on the coast Vancouver was not very cold at all. Oh, and on our way up to Whistler Cody and Bailey did not stop talking about this among other things. After about a three hour drive, we finally got to get some rental skis and some lessons. Unfortunately we had to leave our digimon in the lodge with the rest of our things so there was no helping Cody, Bailey, Lunamon, and Lopmon.

"Why do we get left behind while they have all of the fun?" Lopmon said crossly.

"Maybe if you relaxed for once, you could help your partner get a digivice," Bugermon said.

Lopmon gave a frustrated grunt, "Well Lunamon and Cody have hardly spent any time actually doing anything together." Lunamon was quiet she didn't try to hurt anyone, but maybe she was too quiet and did nothing to help the cause. "Do you want to go home or not? Because I know I do!"

"The humans are going to start staring if you are any louder Lopmon," Emanuemon said, "and give Lunamon a chance you know she is a shy digimon."

After looking around for a moment Lopmon had become angry, "Where is Bearmon?" she kicked Labramon to wake him up, "Do you know where Bearmon went?"

"No, now let me sleep in peace," he stretched his whole body and then curled back up into a ball, "Why don't you go find him? That is if you are so worried about him."

"No, I think he will be fine," Lopmon said, thinking that he probably went with Zach.

"Hey Look! It's Mr Moseby," Zach said to Bearmon just as they were getting to the bottom of the hill.

There was an unmistakeable terrified look on Moseby's face, he was in a wheel chair and a near-full body cast. Zach came to a stop covering him with snow.

After lessons I found myself sitting in the lodge with the digimon for the rest of the day. They where an interesting bunch not unlike their partners but I could not help but feel something was strange, very strange. I was joined by Woody who had been a bit whiny and very smelly.

"My feet are so sore," Woody said as he took off his boots, which were for sure going to be thrown out when returned.

"Would you mind putting your shoes on, Woody?" I had my nose plugged, "Your feet kind of smell really bad."

"Hurtful," Woody exclaimed.

"You had it coming. So what happens when we all get digivices?" I turned to talk to the Digimon, "Do we go to the digital world?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Lopmon said pulling on Emanuemon's wing shaped ear.

I had a feeling that we were all going to end up in the digital world, but before we were to go I was going to cram as much information from the show into my head as I could.

* * *

**Gosh, I feel Like I did a rotten job on this chapter. I feel Like I left it too Short...**

**Please Review...**

**Or Woody is gonna Get it...**

**Mu wa ha ha ha...**

**I have been watching to much Anime lately...**


	4. When Boredom Strikes

**Digimon On Deck**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Good morning," I sang cheerfully spinning on my toes into class. I had not been that happy in a long time. Unfortunately everyone groaned as I entered, I shrugged it off and sat in a seat in the front of class. Even Miss Tutweiller came in grumpily and grunted at us to read our novel.

"Um, Miss Tutweiller," Bailey said, "you haven't assigned us a novel."

"I don't care read whatever book you want, what does it matter anyway..." Miss Tutweiller drifted off.

I grabbed a digimon comic book (which was apparently called manga or something like that) from my bag and read it, for research purposes of course.

"I bet she got dumped again," Zach said to Woody.

"Hey, Burgermon can you give me a salami?" Woody whispered to his bag.

At this point I was basically watching them over the top of my book while sitting off the side of my seat.

"Are you stupid Woody! Why did you bring him to class?" Cody whispered loud and angrily, "What if someone saw!"

I really wanted to say, call it a stuffed toy, but I was still uncomfortable in joining in conversations.

Just as Cody finished raving at Woody, London walked in talking to Labramon. I could not help but laugh as Cody's jaw dropped, I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. Everyone stared at me as I uncontrollably laughed my way onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm so sorry but, Gah ha ha!" I tried to speak, "So funny!" I got to a point where I was pounding my fist on the floor. After taking a deep breath I said, "Laugher," I ended up smiling and continued to read my manga.

"What was that?" almost everyone in the room asked me.

My response, "Shush, I'm trying to read!"

"Hey Wynnie, can you tell me how exactly you got your digivice?" Bailey asked me as I was eating my lunch with Emanuemon.

"Actually I am not really sure. I remember being on my computer with Emanuemon," I said, "but other than that I am not really sure. If you are looking for a way to get yours maybe you should actually just spend time around Lopmon and just relax and be yourself," It was actually kind of starting to scare me as to how much she was hanging on to each and every one of my words. I could not remember anyone actually listening to me like that before.

"Thanks for the advice. See you later Wynnie." Bailey left. I was curious as to if see was actually going to spend time with Lopmon at that moment.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for this being to short and the amount of time for me to post this much... I will post more when I have written more, but for now please enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who have favourited this and have reviewed**


End file.
